the assassins
by howdode
Summary: a group of misfits set out to kill a powerful foe
1. chapter 1

_**hello there i'm here to tell you a story.**_ _ **It all starts with me.**_ you are to gather a sqaud and hunt down the target you may choose whoever you think is best, said the commander.

yes sir, i spoke.

good now go, said the commander.

as i walked out the room, i thought to my self who would i even consider bringing on

this mission.

then it hit me why find when they can findme, so i set off to every plametoid in thesystem, and set up my grand plan.

first off i headed to nessus to set up a beacon.

second, io, third, earth.

then i waited until people arrived

 **2 cycles later**

they all came at the same time, and you wouldn't believe answered the beacons call.

first guy was a cabal bloodguard, which is kinda what i was hoping for next was less expected, it was a fallen captain.

third, was the last thing youd expect, a hive wizard

fourth was a towering collossus.

 **first to speak was the captain**.

this is quite the band of misfits, said the captain jokeingly.

yes, bellowed the collossus.

a fallen captain, a blood guard legionairre, a huge collossus, a hive wizard, and me a psion, what could go wrong, i said aloud.


	2. chapter 2

**editirs note im new to this just so you know.**

for a good long minute we sat and stared at each other, once again the captain broke the silence.

so my name is signis, whats yours.

the collossus just started laughing, and here i thought no one was going to speak bellowed the collossus.

 _my name is yin'doll_ , spoke the wizard, her voice sounding like the screams of a thousand dregs.

thats unsettling, thought signis.

my name is brakk, mumbled the blood guard, with everyone barely hearing it.

well im vardell, said the collossus.

i'm selvin, i said loud and clear.

alright now you all know why were here right?

of course, said vardell.

well good, i said.

but before i could finish i was interupted by vardell.

to shoot things right? vardell asked.

yes, i said.

wondering if he really knew at all.

 _we are here to kill a taken captain,_ spoke yin'doll.

now before we start why did all of you come, selvin asked.

i came for a good hunt, said signis.

to be rid of our target, spoke brakk.

 _my master has sent me to aid you precious soon to be,_ yin'doll said to selvin.

TO SHOOT MANY THINGS, yelled vardell.

vardell do you really know why were here, selvin said.

NO, yelled vardell.

still excited.

were here to hunt down a taken captain called yinik the shadowed heart, i said.


	3. 3

**3 minutes later**.

so this is what a cabal ship is like, spoke sgnis.

YES NICE AND COMFY, roared vardell.

 _we can all hear you, dumb giant,_ yin'doll said harshly to vardell.

sorry, whispered vardell.

were headed to io search for the captain, i said.

the quicker the better, said brakk.

 _is someone not enjoying the trip,_ yin'doll said to brakk.

signis walked up to brakk, its okay to be uncomfortable around new people, signis said in a polite tone.

everyone looked at signis.

HAHAHA YOU ARE SO FUNNY TINY CAPTAIN, bellowed vardell.

 _QUIET,_ screamed _yin'doll!_ your no fun, mumbled vardell.

we're dropping in 3..2...,BOOM, a loud explosion could be heard in the distance, uh..1, i said as the group loaded off.

sounds like fun, said vardell.

i am in agreement, signis said quickly.

alright everyone take one of these, it will keep red legion soldiers from shooting you, probably, said selvin.

neet, said signis.

alright lets get searching, i yelled.

first lets head to the rupture, i said.

 **at the rupture yin'doll saw an awoken scientist and regarded him with cold eyes.**

what are you looking at, brakk asked the wizard.

 _nothing, she said as if hideing something._


	4. 4

**1 hour later**.

is that him, signis asked.

no, selvin replied.

i think its safe to say he's not in the rupture, spoke vardell.

yeah, agreed brakk.

lets go then, selvin commanded.

lets head to the oasis, signis said.

 **on our way to the oasis we encountered vex.** as lignting and smoke surrounded us we knew what came next.

ah yes, COME LITTLE SCREAMING DEMONS, vardell bellowed.

 _1 2 3 4, 40 we are outnumbered,_ announced yin'doll.

HAHAHAHA, NOT IN LEAD LITTLE WITCH,vardell yelled. as he charged into battle minigun fireing.

two goblins teleported right behind signis, signis dissappeared for a second and then reappeared impaleing them.

brakk had moved to cover and gave vardell support, he took aim and fired down on the minotaurs charging toward vardell with his slug shotgun tearing down both minotaurs shields.

vardell seeimg his chance ran up to the minotaurs and beat them to death with his bare fist whilst screaming, VARDELL IS THE MIGHTIEST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE.

yin'doll started casting spells to slow down the advancing fanatics, she then opened fire with arc bolts killing which in turn killed the rest.

selvin pulled out his slug rifle and shooting upon the goblins surrounding vardell, and releasing a psionic blast tearing apart a minotaur.

signis and brakk were now back to back slashing any vex that was dumb enough to get close.

a shot hit signis which caused him to roar in anger and jump at the goblin in question killing it.

here comes the thunder, vardell said with glee as more vex appeared this time lead by a hydra.

vardell quickly focused fire on the hydra killing it as if it were a mosquito.

the other vex quickly retreated afterward.

HAHAHAHAHA, vardell laughed.


End file.
